The Secret Warren
by bobbert
Summary: This is the story of the Charmed Ones and their cousin the Warren Witch, follow them and some of the scoobies through their battles with the Source to their most difficult battle, against the Elders themselves
1. Secrets Uncovered\Tara a Warren?

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns the characters of Buffy, Arraon Spelling owns Charmed. Don't sue me.

Authors Note: This is the continuation of my newly labeled Hidden Hero Stories. You can read this story without reading the other ones but why would you want to do that. You really want to read the first two stories that are archived in the Buffy category; there titles are Vampire Slayer Meet The Charmed Ones and Tales Of The White Knight. Be a responsible reader and review the stories I love all types of feed back.

Secrets Uncovered

Tara stood before the Victorian manor and thought back to what had brought her here. Right before the final battle the goddess Sekhmet reincarnated in Buffy had told her that her destiny didn't lie with her friends but with the sisters three. So she had come to San Francisco to find out what her destiny was. She glanced over at Willow who had refused to stay behind. She wanted to be with Tara no matter where she went or what her destiny had in store.

"Tara, baby we're gonna have to go up sometime and knock on the door."

Tara turned to Willow nodded her head and picked up her bag and climbed the steps to the double front doors, raised her hand to knock, just as the door swung open to reveal a striking woman with chestnut brown hair flowing down her back.

"Oh god, "the woman stuttered, "I didn't realize anyone was out here."

Tara smiled but looked at Willow who took the lead. "Piper it's good to see you again."

Piper looked again, then with the instant recognition, smiled. "Willow, Tara what are doing in San Francisco? Is there some kind of evil that we don't know about?"

Tara shook her head. "No Piper no evil and it is really a long story. Are your sisters here too? I only really want to explain it once."

Piper nodded and opened the door wider letting Tara and Willow in. They followed Piper back and into the kitchen, where a variety of dark haired woman sat at the table.

"Guy's we got company." The five women looked over to the two women standing in the kitchen doorway.

Phoebe smiled. "Tara, Willow it is so good to see you."

The three sisters that knew them gave out hugs and greetings, the other two dark haired women remained seated . Prue cleared her throat and Piper backed away.

"Oh, Willow, Tara I'd like you to meet our oldest sister Prue and our mother Patty."

Prue took the lead like always. "I don't think this is a social call guys."

Tara sighed as she sat down. "It's not." And then preceded to tell them of the final battle and about the keeper, when she got to her part she fumbled. "Then Sekhmet told me that my destiny didn't lie with my friends but with the sisters three. I took that to mean the Charmed Ones."

Paige turned to her mother. "Mom this isn't another sister witch is it."

Patty smiled and gave a soft laugh. "No of course not, but she kind of looks like grams when she was younger."

The Halliwell's looked at one another and said at the same time "Book of Shadow's." They girls all went up to the upstairs but when Tara came in range of the book, silver light surrounded her. The others had to close their eyes but when the light faded, it was Piper that spoke.

"What the hell, that only happened once before and that was when Paige received her powers."

The others were speechless; Piper stormed to the book and started flipping pages. "We are going to find out what is going on right now." Phoebe and Paige joined her at the book, and then started reading a spell.

"_Hear these words,_

_hear my cry. Spirits from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee._

_Cross now the great divide."_

As they finished speaking white lights started twirling around, when they cleared standing before them was a beautiful blond woman in seventeenth centaury clothing. It was Melinda Warren.

"Blessed be, my daughters."

Paige was stunned. "Who is she?"

It was Patty who answered. "That's Melinda Warren, she's the reason you have your powers."

Melinda looked from face to face finally landing on Tara. "Why have you summoned me?"

"We have some questions that need answered." Prue said taking the lead again.

Melinda nodded knowing it was time. "Such as."

Well," Piper said, "why the book recognized Tara as a sister witch?"

"She is not a sister witch," Melinda said, "not in the sense that she is your sister. She is your cousin."

Patty looked shocked. "What."

"Yes, you all know of my daughter Prudence, from which the Halliwell line is descended but what no one knew was that I had a younger daughter named Christina. She was only a few months old when I was arrested and burned at the stake. Prudence was perhaps too young to remember she had a sister. When I found out I was pregnant with Christina I withdrew from the town life, my mother was the only one in attendance when Christina was born but because of the prophecy Christina could not stay with me."  
"Wait," Paige interrupted, "what prophecy."

"On the day that Christina was born my mother had a vision; one of Christina's descendants would become the Warren Witch, second in power only to the Charmed Ones. But for this to happen Christina was not to know of her heritage because the Warren Witch was to be born with no knowledge of me or her destiny."

Phoebe looked at Tara then back to Melinda. "What are her powers?"

"She is the only one of my daughters with all three of my powers, the power of telekinesis, the power to freeze time and the power of premonition," Melinda turned to Tara, "you look so like my mother and I sense you have her heart. You are the Warren Witch, kin to the Charmed Ones, second only to their power. Your destiny awaits, I only have this to offer you." Melinda raised her hands and a book that looked as old as the Charmed Ones book of shadow's appeared in them, it was slightly different in the symbol on the front it had four interlocking circles on it, in the center of the circles was a pentagram. "This belongs to you," she held it out and Tara took it still with out saying a word, "it was Christina's, even though she had no knowledge of me she fought the demons and warlocks and recorded it in this."

Melinda looked to the ceiling. "I must go now, blessed be my daughters. I love you."

In a swirl of lights she was gone, The Charmed ones, Prue and Patty look at Tara and Willow, with out saying a word Tara slid to the floor, passed out.

Willow dropped to her knees supporting Tara, the others rushed over, Piper calling franticly for Leo. When he orbed in, he rushed right for Tara and laid his hands on her, healed the bruise on her cheek from where she had fallen. She opened her eyes and looked at everyone.

"Now what."

Leo looks at his wife and sister's and back to Tara who is holding her Book of Shadow's. "What the hell is going on and why does she have a Book of Shadows? And who is she?

Piper put her hand on Leo's arm. "Well apparently she is the Warren Witch."

T.B.C.


	2. Now What

AN: I am putting this in the Charmed section. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue, By the way in this story the source has yet to be defeated. What do you think Tara's reaction when she wakes up should be and Willow should she stay on in San Francisco or go back to Sunnydale? Please Review this is my first fic dealing pretty much with charmed.

AN2: The story of the Warren Witch and Christina belong to me

AN: The spells will be in Italics, as will all the sence taking place in the underworld involving the Source.

Piper put her hand on Leo's arm. "Well apparently she is the Warren Witch."

Leo looked at his wife with wide eyes. "What?"

Piper sighed in frustration. "Leo this is our cousin Tara, she is the Warren Witch and how could you not of known about this?"

Well," Leo cleared his throat, "um maybe I should check with the elders."

So saying he orbed away, Piper turned her attention back on Tara who had finally gotten to her feet. Willow looked at each of the Halliwell women and then back at Tara. "So does this make her a Halliwell?"

Patty shook her head and stared at Tara. "No it makes her a Warren, a sister witch."

Tara had remained quiet since the whole ghost thing, now she wanted answers. "It makes me a Warren and what exactly does that mean?"

Patty sighed. "It's a long story, let's sit down and I will try to explain," she waited until everyone had sat down, "Melinda Warren lived during the Salem Witch Trials and I am sure you can imagine what it was like to be a witch in that day and age. But she kept on healing and doing good for the people of her village. She was turned in to the town council by her lover Mathew Tate, he was a warlock. She was tried and found guilty of witchcraft and sentenced to burn at the stake. The town's people tied her up in the center of town and executioner waved a flaming torch in her face and asked if she had any last words. This is what she told them, you may kill me but you can not kill my kind. With each generation the Warren witches will grow stronger until one day three of my blood will be born and they will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known and they will be called the Charmed Ones." Patty looked at Tara then back to her daughters, "What Melinda told those towns people wasn't only a vision, it turned into a spell, now when ever a female Warren is born she will always have one of Melinda's powers."

Tara looked lost in thought as she stared at what apparently were her cousins. "There has to be a catch, nothing comes for free."

Prue nodded her head. "Yes with these powers come certain rules that you will have to learn and live by."

Phoebe took over. "We use our powers to protect the innocent not punish the guilty. Always remember, the wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing."

Piper had remained silent since Leo left looked at Tara. "We can't use our powers for personal gain, or there will be consequences."

Paige smiled. "Trust us on that one those personal gain consequences can suck."

"The most important thing to tell you though is to be careful and on your guard," this came from out of no where, when in a swirl of lights an older woman appeared, "your powers are now a beacon for demons and warlocks who will want to steal them and the only way to do that is to kill you."

Willow stared straight through the woman but before she could speak, Patty was saying. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"Well Patty dear I wanted to meet the Warren Witch."

Patty looked at a very confused Tara and a very shocked Willow. "Girls this is my mother Penelope Halliwell, Mum this is Tara and her Girlfriend Willow."

Grams smiled at the girls. "Please call me Penny," she looked at Tara intently, "oh my dear, do you realize how very much you resemble Charlotte, "She glanced at the ceiling. "My dears I must go but before I do, you need to know that the source is coming."

Then Grams disappeared in the same swirl of lights she appeared in. Tara and Willow looked at the remaining women in the room. It was Willow that spoke. "The Source? The Source of what?"

Prue's eyes glittered. "The Source of all evil."

Tara and Willow didn't even seem fazed. Willow nodded her head and said oh, the others started planning, Tara looked at her cousins. "Excuse me, but Prue didn't the Source recently kill you and Patty in a manner of speaking you too."

Piper nodded. "You both have to leave, your not strong enough to fight him," Prue was about to interrupt, "No Prue, this calls for the Charmed Ones," then she glanced at Tara, "and the Warren Witch. Just go back to the apartment."

Tara turned to Willow. "Baby you go to, I couldn't stand it if something were to happen to you."

Willow shook her head. "No damn it, no I told you no matter where your destiny lay I would be beside you even if that destiny means facing the Source of all evil. I might not be as powerful as you are now but I am still powerful."

"Willow," Tara pleaded, "you can't use dark magick against the Source."

"She's right," a man said from behind, they all turned to see Cole, "he would use that to warp you and bring you to his side."

Phoebe went over and hugged her fiancée. "Baby, Grams said the Source is coming."

"If the Source is coming, you can't hope to defeat him, there is no vanquish for that."

Tara had seen Willow and her cousins out of the Manor and was now going through her book; she stopped at a page that had the word Source on it. Then looked up to see the girls arguing with Cole.

Piper threw up her hands. "The only reason there isn't a spell to defeat him is because no Halliwell has every been up against him."

Tara stood. "Maybe no Halliwell has but it seems a Warren did."

Paige walked over to Tara. "What are you talking about."

"Christina's daughters, granddaughter Eve wrote in here about the Source, she said only a spell calling on the line would be powerful enough to defeat him."

Paige looked at Tara. "What line?"

Tara looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm thinking the only line the source has tried to destroy since it began our line."

Phoebe looked at her sisters than back to her cousin. "How do we call on them?"

Piper looked up. "We call on the past Warren witches, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Charlotte, Helena, Laura, Christina and Grace." Piper turned and took control, "Phoebe start writing the spell, I'll start on the source vanquishing potion, Cole I need you to come with me to tell me everything you know about the Source. Paige don't you have to go to work?"

Everyone scattered except Tara who stood in the attic after the others left. She needed to know more, Why was she chosen for this, Why she had to be the Warren Witch. She walked to her book and started flipping the pages searching, she found the spell she was looking for. She stepped back.

"_Hear these words _

_Hear my cry, spirits from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee._

_Cross now the great divide."_

Swirls of light started to circle around; as they disappeared a woman who looked very much like Tara was standing before her. The woman smiled. "Blessed be my daughter."

_The source Swept into the Seers lair and shouted. "Seer show yourself."_

_The black woman appeared before the source and stared into the black where his face was suppose to be. "You called my liege."_

"_Yes tell me what you see of the Charmed ones future."_

_The Seers eyes turned white as she reached out her power. "I see conflicting futures," she gasps, "I see a forth Witch, not as powerful as the Charmed Ones but nearly so. She is the deciding figure in your victory. As long as she lives or has her powers you will lose."_

_The Source stalked to the Seer. "We can not allow this to happen. I can not lose, who is this fourth?"_

"_The fourth is more than a mere witch, her birth was prophesized from the time of Melinda Warren, this girl is the Warren Witch and she is second in power only to the Charmed Ones."_

_The Source appeared calm but was raging on the inside. "Well we must destroy her now. Send out Calamity." With that the Source flamed out, leaving the Seer to do his bidding._

T.B.C.


	3. Answers From The Beyond

"_Hear these words _

_hear my cry, spirits from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee._

_Cross now the great divide."_

Swirls of light started to circle around, as they disappeared a woman who looked very much like Tara was standing before her. The woman smiled. "Blessed be my daughter."

Tara took a tentative step back. "Who are you?"  
"I am she that was called Charlotte Warren and I sense you have questions you need answered."

Tara sat on the couch that was there. "I know what the others told me is truth, I can feel that. Melinda's story rang so true. But what if I don't want these powers? What if I don't want to be the Warren Witch?"

Charlotte nodded. "I understand, When I first found out I was to have a magickal baby and she would be the cause of good magick flourishing in the new world I balked and screamed at fate. I had wanted a normal daughter, one that would live and marry, have children and die. But my dear you can not fight destiny she will always win in the end. You were destined for greatness. Your powers are a gift."

Tara put her head in her hands for a moment then looked back at Charlotte. "You said I was destined for greatness. How?"

"I am not supposed to tell you but I feel you must know, it won't be the Charmed Ones that destroy the thing that has taken so many of my daughters. You child, you will destroy the Source of all evil. That is your destiny from the moment you were born all your actions and decisions has lead you to this place and this time. The Source knows this and will stop at nothing to destroy you."

Tara got up and started pacing. "Why does this have to be my destiny, this isn't suppose to be my battle."

"Child, Tara," Charlotte said stepping out of the ring of candles and becoming solid, "you can have regrets we all do; you can hate your destiny. Every one of us has at one point. But it is hopeless and pointless to fight it you will lose. What you need to do is learn to use and control your powers, so that you will be ready."

Charlotte opened her arms and without hesitating Tara went into them. Charlotte put her at arms length and took her hand and they walked back to the circle of candles. "Tara I know this is hard for you and that perhaps you might not want this, but know that as a Warren you shall never be alone. I must go now, blessed be my daughter. Your destiny waits."

As before in a flurry of white lights Charlotte was gone. Tara sat on the couch with her book on her lap letting everything she had learned just sink in. She looked up at the door as Paige came in. Paige took one look at the look on Tara's face and went over and sat down beside her.

"It's a lot to take in isn't it." Tara just nodded. "Tara I haven't been a witch for very long, but the things I have done, the people I've saved make the weirdness of this worth it. When I saved my first innocent there was no better feeling in the world."

Leo orbed in and saw the two women in deep conversation, so he went quietly downstairs to find his wife and the rest of the family. They were in the kitchen, Piper looked up from the potion she was brewing and smiled. "Hey honey, have you seen Paige? I heard her come in."

Leo nodded. "She's upstairs with Tara."

Phoebe sighed. "I guess this hit her harder than anyone else."

Leo decided to address the biggest problem. "She doesn't know how to use her powers."

Phoebe stopped writing and sighed. "Well she has our powers, so the same triggers that worked for us should work for her. Prue had to be angry to use her power before she could control it, Piper had to be afraid, and as for me you know that the premonitions came when they wanted to."

Just as Phoebe finished talking a demon flashed into the room and smiled at them, Piper threw her hands up to blow him up just as Cole shouted, and it was too late. The demon didn't blow up and actually chuckled. The demon heard running feet and turned to see Paige and Tara run into the kitchen, he threw an energy ball and Paige called for it and threw it back. The demon did little but stagger. His smiled remained in place until Tara started chanting a spell, the demon quickly flashed out.

Piper rounded on Cole. "What in the hell was that?"

"That," Cole said shaking his head, "was Calamity, It's a demon that absorbs powers. You no longer have your powers."

Paige called for something, while Piper tried to freeze or blow up a vase, it didn't work. They looked at each other with feelings of dread.

_Calamity appeared in the Sources chamber room and walked to the throne. The Source stared down at him. "Have you destroyed the Warren Witch?"_

_Calamity dropped to one knee. "No my Liege, she started to chant a spell that would destroy me," he sensed the Sources anger, "but I was able to absorb two of the Charmed Ones powers."_

_The Source stood. "Give them to me."_

_Calamity raised his hand and two glowing balls formed in them, he threw them toward the Source and when they struck he laughed he could feel the power thrumming through his body. He turned to Calamity. "You still failed." He threw a fire ball that turned Calamity to dust._

_He sat in his throne as the Seer flashed in. "Seer I have collected to of the Charmed Ones powers. Now the weakest and the newest witches are the only ones left. Tell me what you see."_

_The Seers eyes went white as she reached out her powers. "I see, I see your death at the hands of the Warren Witch as it was foretold."_

T.B.C


	4. Phoebe's New Power

The black Desoto pulled up in front on the Victorian Manor and a woman with dark hair that fell to her shoulders emerged from the car and whistled at the size of the place. She didn't exactly walk to the front door more than she sauntered. She rang the door bell and waited impatiently for someone to answer. The door swung open and Cole looked expectantly at the woman.

"May I help you?"

Faith sized him up, she remembered him from the battle with the First. "No you can't help me. I'm looking for Tara and Willow."

"Now isn't really the time for guests." Cole said not stepping back.

Faith eyes glittered. "Look it's been awhile since I killed a human but if you don't let me in to see Tara, I'll practice on you."

Cole stepped forward. "Cole stop," Cole turned to see Tara standing there. She turned to Faith, "Faith, How are you? Is everything all right in Sunnydale?"

Faith smiled a relaxed but tense smile. "I'm five by five Tara, and things are heating up in Sunnydale, that's why I came to get you and Willow. We need the Witches."

Before Tara could answer a demon flashed in behind Faith. Faiths instincts so honed spun to act with a series of punches and kicks that would have killed a human. The demon threw out his hand and sent Faith flying into Cole and they both flew into the Manor. Tara faced the demon alone, he went to grab her and she threw up her hands and froze him. Phoebe rushed to Tara, while Leo went to Faith and Cole.

"Tara," Phoebe said, "blow him up."

Tara spun around. "I don't know how."

Phoebe felt this burning hatred in her chest for this demon sent by the Source and she threw her hand to the sky and a lightning bolt struck her palm, she threw her hand out to the demon and the electricity slammed into him turning him to dust. Tara looked wide eyed at Phoebe. "When do I get that power?"

Then they rushed into the manor, Phoebe went to Cole and Tara went to see Faith. Faith was just sitting up, she looked at Tara. "What in the hell was that and what the hell is going on?"

Tara sighed and explained what was going on, Faith nodded her head. "Tara you know I would stay and help but I can't, I'm the only slayer now and Sunnydale needs me but it needs red to."

Piper stood up. "I'll give her a call and tell her to come."

They waited on edge until Willow got there and it was explained to her. "No Faith I am staying here with Tara."

"Red," Faith said standing, "we need you at home."

Willow shook her head and Tara turned to her. "Baby Sunnydale needs you, just as my cousins need me. If you go back at least I'll know you're safe from the Source."

Willow conceded and with a farewell kiss left with Faith, before she went out the door she turned to Tara and the Charmed Ones. "Tara if you need help I can send Spike or Xander."

Tara smiled. "Thank you Faith but this is a magickal war and they would just be in the way."

Faith nodded and left, Tara turned around to look at her cousins. "Well Phoebe's got a new power and what a powerful power it is to."

The others looked at Phoebe and she smiled. "I finally got a real active power. I can channel electricity threw my hands."

The rest of them chattered excited at this new power, until Tara cleared her throat. "Don't you think it's time I learned to use my powers?"

_The Source slammed into the Seers chamber and screamed for her, when she appeared he looked at her. "They defeated the demon I sent. How is that possible with the Warren Witch is still to new to know her powers and Phoebe's power is not deadly."_

_The Seers eyes went white. "The Witch has received a new power, she can now channel electricity threw her hands. She is of no concern to you; you must eliminate the Warren Witch or bring her to our side."_


	5. Tara or enemy

The Charmed Ones stood in the basement and watched amazed as Tara mastered each of her powers pretty quickly. She could levitate with ease, use her telekinesis and astral project, the only problem she was having was freezing and blowing things up. Which with Phoebe's new power was alright but Piper and Paige were still feeling the blow from losing their powers. The three sisters went upstairs and let Tara to practice with her freezing power alone. The Source flamed into the basement behind Tara; she spun and let out a quick scream as the Source threw a ball of low volt electricity that knocked Tara out. He picked her up in his arms and was just getting ready to flame out when the Charmed Ones came running down the steps. He smiled at them in triumph and flashed out.

Phoebe skidded to a stop. "Oh my god he has Tara. What're we gonna do?"  
Piper yelled. "Leo, Leo damn it Leo."

He orbed in to the room looking at the sisters who were in varying degrees of panic. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Paige whirled around. "The Source has Tara."

Leo tried calming the sisters but wasn't having much luck when Cole walked into the room. After it was explained to him, he helped calm the sisters by telling them that the Source is not going to kill Tara. "Don't you see his plan? Tara is second only in power to you three if he can turn her evil he will have a great weapon against you."

Phoebe ran her hands over Tara's Book of Shadows and a premonition hit her. She saw Tara or what once was Tara. This new Tara had pure black hair and pure black eyes and she was getting ready to kill the Charmed Ones. As Phoebe came out of the premonition she collapsed in the chair. "I saw Tara with black hair and black eyes and she was getting ready to kill us."

Just as Piper was about to suggest they call in their mother and Prue the doorbell rang, Phoebe waved her hand at the others and went to answer it. Standing on the other side of the door was a smiling Buffy and Xander.

Phoebe was a bit shocked to see them. "Buffy, Xander what are you doing here?"

Well," Buffy said her smiling fading a bit, "we heard about your problems so we came to see if we could help plus we came to see Tara."

At the mention of Tara Phoebe broke and told Buffy and Xander everything. Xander stopped her. "Wait you saw Tara killing you and your sisters. Tara would never do that she is way to much an innocent."

"She was an innocent," Phoebe said, "the Source can and will corrupt her."

_The Seer smiled to see Tara laid out on her alter it wouldn't take long to convert her to their side; she checked the dark energy coursing through Tara and smiled at the progress. Her plan was far different then the Sources, she wanted to rule the underworld and would use Tara to do so. The black woman's eyes clouded over as she stretched her power out and saw the Sources demise at the Warren Witches hands, no matter even with Tara's conversion back to the side of light, the Seers plan could still work _

_The Source flashed in and glided over to the Seer. "What did you see to make you smile so?"_

"_My liege I saw the prosperity of the dark side." _

_To herself she said under my control, to the Source she said. "With the turning of the Warren Witch I no longer see conflicting futures but one steady one that at the moment is still unclear."_

_Further talk was cut off by the moaning on the alter the Source and the Seer turned to see a dramatically different Tara, she had pure black hair and eyes that were black and seemed to have no depth _

Buffy and Xander had sat and listened to everything the sisters told them, Patty and Prue had come back by now. It was Prue that addressed the issue. "So we combat the evil magick Tara will have with our white magick."

Buffy shook her head. "No in most cases that might work but Tara was a powerful witch before she found out her destiny, now add all the natural magick she had, to the new powers she got because she is the Warren Witch, and the evil powers the Source has given her, and you got one hell of a strong witch."

Piper stood up. "So what do we do?"

Buffy looked at Cole and back to the sisters. "You fight dark magick with dark magick."

Leo was on his feet instantly. "You can't be serious; you can't ask them to take a trip to the dark side now."

Buffy stood also. "I'm not, Tara may be one powerful dark witch but Willow has two times more natural magick then Tara ever did and she can call on the dark magicks."

Cole looked down and then up. "Then you risk losing them both."

"And you can't afford to lose Tara." Said a voice out of no where.

Paige had heard that voice only one before but knew who it was. "Grams?"

In a swirl of light the sisters grandmother appeared. "Hello my dears," she turned to Prue and Patty, "you two must leave now, do not argue with me. Just go."

The group watched as Patty and Prue left, then Grams spoke again. "It is most important that you get Tara back from the other side, it is her destiny to vanquish the Source."

Phoebe looked at her grandmother. "What do you mean it's her destiny?"

"The Charmed Ones were never meant to vanquish the Source; this is not your destiny. Everything Tara has done, every decision she has made has brought her here to this place and time. It is her destiny to vanquish the Source, the only one that is now powerful enough to do it."

The implication was there Piper and Paige no longer had their powers, Phoebe looked at Grams. "How do we do that, if the Source corrupted her, we would have to go to the underworld and I'm the only one with a power."

"You won't have to go to the underworld." Said a new voice, everyone turned and saw Tara a vastly different Tara standing there, her once blond hair was now pure black and her once kind, loving eyes radiated hate and evil.

Buffy and Xander were taken back by the look in Tara's eyes, Buffy stepped forward. "Tara what did they do to you."

She glanced at Buffy. "Made me strong, and showed me what I was missing being the good little witch." She turned to Phoebe dismissing Buffy, "You are the last with your power so we can do this the hard way or the easy way up to you."

Phoebe didn't answer but levitated and spun into a kick that sent Tara flying. When she stood, she actually sighed. "The hard way I guess." she shot fire from her hands toward the group who dodged the flames, Phoebe came up calling on her new power as she got ready to throw the bolt of electricity Buffy grabbed her arm.

"No if you do that it could kill her."

Tara glared at Buffy, where did this feeling of friendship come from. "Next time won't go so easy for you." and Tara shimmered out.

Buffy turned to Leo. "Go get Willow, she should be at the Magick Box," she turned to the others as Leo orbed out, "we will not use any lethal powers against Tara, if you do I will have Faith and Spike make you wish you were never born."

Grams looked at her granddaughters and her grandson-in-law. "My dears she is right, we need her good not dead. She is also right about Willow in this case the only way to win is to fight dark magick against dark magick.

T.B.C.


	6. Will Love Conquer All

_Tara stood in the Seers layer seething with anger. "Seer why did I have such strong feelings of friendship for Buffy?"_

"_My dear," the Seer said smiling, "the evil coursing through you is warring with the good still intact. Do not worry you soon won't have these feelings."_

_The Source came into the room and it was explained to him why she had not gotten the witches power he raged and raged, the Seer slipped away and thought soon, very soon my liege you will meet your fate._

Buffy sat close to Xander and for the first time since The End Of Days wished she still had her strength and power, she could do so much more with it than sit here and wait and then have others protect her

Xander was for the first time since he met Buffy happy to be normal, but at times like this he wished he still had his sword. He didn't kid himself he couldn't do much here, this was a magickal war and in magick he was most definitely the zeppo.

The familiar sounds and small white orbs signaled the arrival of Leo, when he appeared he had with him a very confused Willow. "What the hell is going on?"

Buffy stood up. "Willow Tara has been converted to the dark side."

Willow's eye's widened. "What? How did this Happen?"

Piper explained the kidnap and then Grams explained Tara's big destiny, vanquishing the Source.

Buffy stood up. "Willow if it comes to it we're gonna need you to fight her. Dark magick against dark magick."

"Buffy how can you suggest that, Tara would never hurt anyone!"

Buffy shook her head. "No Willow, the old Tara might not have hurt anyone, but this new Tara just not more than ten minuets ago tried to kill us all."

Willow looked at the others. "Do you think I could talk the evil out of her? I don't want to fight her."

Grams floated over towards Willow. "You can try but if it comes down to it you might need to fight her."

Willow nodded and sat down next to Xander, while the girls still did their various tasks, Piper was working on the potion to replicate her power, Phoebe was working on the spell to vanquish the Source, and Paige just sat quietly praying for Tara and all of them. Phoebe came rushing in from the other room. "I got it, I nailed the vanquishing spell!"

Piper stepped from the kitchen. "Let's hear it."

"_Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Charlotte _

_Helena, Laura, Christina and Grace. _

_Warren witches stand strong beside us. _

_Vanquish this evil from time and space."_

Piper smiled. "That's good, very good that just may work and I have replicated my exploding power."

They smiled and turned to go when Tara shimmered into the room. "Told you I would be back."

Tara threw her hand out and sent the three women flying. Willow jumped to her feet.

"Tara what are you doing?"

Tara looked at Willow and for a moment you could see the blue of her eye through the black, then she was back. "I am doing the bidding of my liege; the Source wants their powers and wants them dead that's what I will do. Don't get in my way."

Tara stepped forward going to an unconscious Phoebe, Willow stood where she was and uttered a single word, a barrier formed between Phoebe and Tara.

Tara turned with a look of rage on her face. "You really shouldn't have done that."

Willow shook her head and with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry baby."

Willow floated off her feet, her eyes turning black as she called on the dark magicks. She spoke and Tara couldn't move, she threw her head back and laughed. "Do you think that can stop me?"

Tara astral projected and kicked Willow. Willow flew into a wall and slid down as the barrier fell away Tara smiled just as she was to step up to a now groggy Phoebe, a swirl of lights appeared and standing there was a beautiful blond woman, in a white dress. She spoke only two words. "Tara stop."

Tara turned and stepped back and away from the ghost. "Momma?"

Mrs. McClay stepped forward. "You know you're not to use your powers, your gifts in this manner, for evil. You promised me you would use your gifts for healing and for helping others. Take my hand Tara, Please take it."

Tara seemed to be at war with herself; she lifted her hand but didn't take her mothers. The darkness coursing through her was too strong.

Willow stood up shakily, Xander supporting her. "Baby do it please, I love you, come back to me."

Tara's black eyes turned to blue and with tears in her eyes went to grip her mother's hand.

T.B.C.


	7. Tara's Day Of Destiny

Tara turned and stepped back and away from the ghost. "Momma?"

Mrs. McClay stepped forward. "You know your not to use your powers, your gifts in this manner, for evil. You promised me you would use your gifts for healing and for helping others. Take my hand Tara, Please take it."

Tara seemed to be at war with herself; she lifted her hand but didn't take her mothers. The darkness coursing through her was too strong.

Willow stood up shakily, Xander supporting her. "Baby do it please, I love you, come back to me."

Tara's black eyes turned to blue and with tears in her eyes went to grip her mother's hand.

She gripped her mothers hand and bright white light shot through Tara and rid her of the evil that was in her. As the white light faded, Tara collapsed to the floor; Willow rushed to her and knelt down to hold her head in her lap. Buffy and Xander ran over to the sisters and helped them to their feet; Leo healed the bruise on Phoebe's face.

Tara had finally came around and stood with Willow's help. "Phoebe, Piper, Paige I am so sorry."

Piper took the lead. "Oh Tara don't apologize it wasn't you who did that we know, all three of us, how strong the pull of evil can be."

Mrs. McClay went transparent again and floated to her daughter. "My baby this is as it should be, this is what was written."

Buffy looked up startled. "What do you mean?"

"As you all know Tara is meant to vanquish the Source, have none of you been told the whole Prophecy?"

They all shook their heads; Mrs. McClay looked towards the ceiling. "They refuse to give you enough information to base things on; well I am sorry I am not putting my daughter, her love, or cousins and friends through this without the full story." She turned Tara. "You know of the prophecy that predicted your birth, but another prophecy was uncovered by the elders and was withheld because they were afraid. You will vanquish the source that is written but it will not end with him, all of you that are here have a shared destiny," she floated to the Charmed Ones, "The three of you are the most powerful witches the world has ever known but you have a power that outshines that of the power of three and that is your love for each other, You will need that love in the coming battles."

She floated to Cole. "You have always baffled the elders, a demon with a soul and now you are no longer a demon but a mortal man, would you do anything to see to the well being of your love and those she considers family?"  
Cole nodded. "With my last breath."

"Good that will be needed also in the coming battle." She then floated to where Leo stood.

"You are a white lighter that fell in love with his charge, I will reveal something now that the elders did not want you to know, their decision to allow you and your wife to marry was not one they made willingly. Your wife's grandmother and ancestor Melinda led a revolt against them forcing them to agree to your marriage."

Leo sucked in a breath. "Don't you fear retaliation from the elders?"

Mrs. McClay laughed. "I am beyond them; they can not touch me or any spirit really. I tell you this now because sometime very soon you will need to make a very difficult choice."

The spirit turned to Buffy and Xander. "Your presence was also foretold in the coming battles," she turned to Buffy, "you are a slayer."

Wait," Buffy interrupted, "I am no longer a slayer, the essence was removed."

"You are a slayer," the ghost said more forcefully, "you will always be a slayer, you have the heart and soul of a slayer, no one can take that from you, the essence was not completely removed, all you must do is tap into it again and you will need to do that."

Mrs. McClay turned to Xander. "So you're the White Knight Merlin and Morgana can't stop talking about, your presence here is needed but not as a fighter, the balance must be maintained in the coming battle, and you a mortal man who fights the monsters and demons will go along way to keeping that balance."

She then floated to her daughter and Willow; she spoke to the both of them. "The time is drawing rapidly near for you to fulfill your destiny. Tara do not worry I have been told you're not a Warren until you've tried to kill your family at least once," That brought a laugh from the group, "you all need to remain strong for the coming battles."

Paige stood up from her seat. "You keep saying the coming battles do you mean the Source."

Mrs. McClay's face went very serious. "No the coming battle will be far more difficult to fight then the Source, your next battle will be against the Elders themselves."

The sisters, Leo and Cole wore shocked expressions and they started talking as one, Mrs. McClay waited until it was quiet again. "I can tell you no more than that, the rest you must discover for yourselves, I must go now. Blessed be." She faded from sight.

_The Source was in a fury, as he destroyed his throne, the Seer stood back and watched. "My Liege you must attack now."_

_The Source turned on the Seer. "How can I attack now, the witch is fighting on the light side now." _

"_She is weak, it took a lot of strength to rid herself of the dark energy, I have seen your victory."_

_The Source smiled and swept out of the room, the Seer chuckled and looked at the destroyed throne, soon very soon I shall sit on that throne and the underworld will prosper under my control. Her eyes went white as she reached out her power; she smiled again as she saw the Source's death at the hands of the Warren Witch._

The group in the Halliwell Manor sat talking quietly, when the Seer flashed into the room, they stood Phoebe getting ready to call her power. When the Seer spoke. "If you destroy me you will not be able to hear my information."

Cole walked to her. "Seer why would you want to help us, you're the right hand of the Source."

The Seer smiled. "The Source is going to release the Hallow, to get the rest of the witches' powers."

Leo and Cole's face showed horror at the words; Leo stood and glanced to the ceiling. "Is he mad, the hollow will destroy all magick."

The Seer nodded. "I have seen it," she turned to Cole, "you know my visions always come to pass, if you hope to vanquish him and regain your powers, you must go to where the Hollow is kept and battle him there. You must not lose this battle." That said the Seer was gone.

Tara turned to Cole. "Can we trust her?"

"I don't know if we can trust her," he said, "but I do know that her visions always true. If what she said is true you must go to where the hollow is kept and beat the Source."

Tara nodded. "Alright then, Leo you orb Piper and Phoebe, Paige you are gonna orb me," She turned to Cole, Buffy, Xander and Willow, "You guy's are gonna have to stay here and I don't want any argument." The Group orbed away, when they materialized they were in a chamber and the Source was just getting ready to open the door to the Hallow.

Tara threw up her hands to freeze him but he didn't freeze, he turned and smiled. "You think that puny power would work on me."

He threw a fire ball that the others dodged and Phoebe launched herself at him kicking him in the chest and throwing him back. She turned to Paige and Tara and Nodded.

Paige threw the Potion at the source and flames erupted around him, Tara turned and said. "This is for all the Warrens you have killed.

_Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Charlotte _

_Helena, Laura, Christina and Grace. _

_Warren witches stand strong beside us. _

_Vanquish this evil from time and space."_

Tara and the others watched as the Source exploded, two orbs of white light flew to Paige and Piper and entered them. The Source was gone, and the Hallow was safe.

T.B.C.


	8. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

Buffy paced the sun room distracted with worry and frustrated because she couldn't help her friends, she kept trying to call the essence back to her but it didn't seem to be working. She huffed out a breath, and sat down on the couch next to Xander.

Willow who had been pacing since the moment the group had orbed away stopped and stared at the others. "If they're not back in to ten minutes we go after them."

Xander just nodded his head and continued to stare off into space, while Cole just stared out the window wishing Phoebe was already home and next to him.

Then the three of them heard the familiar orbing sounds and turned expectantly, to see Leo and the Charmed Ones, standing there, looking surprised that Tara wasn't with them.

Willow was up out of her chair. "Where is Tara, Leo?

"I don't know she defeated the Source, then we all orbed away together. I can't even sense her."

Willow looked shaken. "Does that mean she's dead?"

Leo shook his head. "No, if Tara were dead, I would be able to tell no matter what or who was blocking my senses." They looked at each other, than sat to wait not sure what to do.

Tara open her eye's and looked around, she couldn't believe what she saw. She was lying in a grass field. The sky was blue without any clouds, and there was a rainbow not to far from where she lay, but the most shocking thing was the small boy sitting not more than two feet away from her, he had the blondest hair she had ever seen and his eyes weren't a single color, they were a rainbow of all colors, and the colors were changing, even as she watched in wonder. They were huge, like small saucers in a child-like face. And they were about as ancient as anything Tara had ever seen before. They were eyes that had seen at least seven-hundred eons, not seven years.

The child smiled showing a pair of perfect white teeth and waved his stubby little fingers at her. "Hi Tara. We're glad you're awake."

_We're?_ The use of the plural had Tara looking around, looking for the others that the boy-child referred to. As near as she could tell, they were alone. No one else was within sight.

The boy giggled again at the frantic search. "No, no, no. You don't understand."

Tara turned back to the little boy, not quite ready to speak yet, and lifted a brow questioningly.

Speaking patiently, and gesturing to himself with a careless wave, he said, "We. As in the us that is right here."

The being saw the confusion on the witches face and smiled sweetly. "It's okay, Tara. It doesn't matter. What's important is that we're here for a reason."

Tara was not amused. Pissed off...confused...not amused. "And just who the hell are you?"

"Sorry. We _could_ tell you, but we won't. You wouldn't believe us."

Tara gave a slight smile. "Oh, why don't you let me be the judge of that? You'd be surprised at just what I am capable of believing at this point and why not tell me where we are."

Tiny shoulders lifted dramatically in a deep sigh only innocent children were capable of pulling off, but he wasn't a child. And Tara, even as new to this as she was, doubted the innocence, no matter his appearance.

"Okay. But don't say we didn't warn you. We're the Omega. And you're nowhere"

They were all there, the wonders that were them, though she was only being shown one merged vessel for easier communication. Explaining to her just what the vessel was, and who they are, would take far longer then they had

The decision was made among them to explain the where a little more - the 'who' would never be able to be explained in ways she could understand. That was too immense for her to ever hope to grasp."

"We told you - we're nowhere. In a place that doesn't exist. We're...in between realities. And we're here, we brought you here"

Tara narrowed her eyes. "So you're the Elders\Powers that have been ruling our lives, do I have something's to say to you."

The entities heard the tone, saw her belief in what was right, and her loathing for the Powers\elders - a disgust they just so happened to share. She was enraged, like she had never been in her life. In an aged voice that belied the youthful exterior, the combined entities told the Witch what she wanted to know.

"We're not the Powers\elders, Tara. Relax. We currently hold them in just as much contempt as you do. We are the Omega. We are the creators of dimensions. Weavers of destinies. To quote from the book that your people love to preach from, we are that we are, we are the beginning and the end. We have been called many names by many people the All, gods and goddess, but the name that sticks the most is the name a wizard gave to us The Omega. The Powers\elders have been useful in watching over the realities, and we have allowed them to continue in their rolls. In truth, they are not even aware of our existence. Their cause was our cause for more eons than we can count. But they have become lax in their duties of late, and arrogant in their assumptions that they are infallible."

Tara's head was swimming with all this information, as she looked at this small child, that wasn't a child. She knew with out really knowing that this was gonna be bigger than anything her and her friends have ever faced. She thought of Willow, her cousins and friends.

"The Slayer, the charmed ones, nor you is their creation, you are ours. You are not their warriors, you and the other are ours. They have perverted the role you all were meant to play. And we don't mean just you and the Charmed Ones or even the slayer, we have noticed a change towards our warriors over the past several centuries, but when we chose the five of you, we gave all of you more than the others. Made you all more pure in your power. They tried to fit all of you into an outdated mold that had worked for millennia on others with less potential and power. Never realizing that it wouldn't and couldn't work."

"So what you're saying is, the elders\powers have tried to strip us of all you gave us, including holding back powers till THEY thought we were ready for them, or even hiding that prophecy that says we will fight them. Setting ridicules trials and things that we had to pass to be deemed worthy."

Tara could have gone on but the boy held up his hand. "The groundwork has been laid, Tara. We're going to open a portal for you - but this one is a little different than the one we used to bring you here. It is a portal between realities, not just between realms. We're afraid there isn't much we can do; it will be a bit painful. And the effects will be felt in all dimensions. Undoubtedly it will shake things up a bit. But that will work in our favor. It will allow us to announce our presence to the beings that will hunt us - or try to hunt us - when they realize we exist. The battle that is coming, as you know Tara, will be against the elders\powers, themselves."

She felt the pull of them coming around her as she slipped one again in to unconsciousness.

In the manor, Piper was flipping through the book trying to find a spell to locate Tara, the spell to call a lost witch had failed, as did everything else they had tried. Leo came in the room as the ground started shaking, everyone dashed into a doorway just as a portal opened and Tara came falling out of it landing on a table and breaking it.

T.B.C.


	9. Never A Normal Day

Leo held his hands over Tara as he healed the many injuries she had gotten from the fall, when he was done; she opened her eyes and sat up slowly. Leo glanced at the ceiling and was about to speak when Tara cut him off.

"No, Leo you can't go up there. Not after everything I've learned," Tara then proceeded to fill everyone in on where she had been and what she had been told. "This is going to be our toughest fight; everything we've faced means nothing when it comes to this battle. All bets are off; the elders\powers will stop at nothing to win."

Everyone looked at Leo, as Tara turned to him. "Leo we need to know where your loyalties lie, I hate making you choose but it has to be done. You're either with us or against us."

Leo looked over the faces of his family and those he considered family, his answer was already decided. "You know they will clip my wings, you won't have an in house healer anymore."

"That's not true," Paige said standing up, "I was gonna wait until everything was normal again or as close to normal as it would get but I can heal now."

Everyone started talking at once, asking Paige questions, while Tara ran her hands over the Book of Shadows, when an intense premonition hit her. She saw the Seer taking the throne of the Source and then killing her family. When she came out of the premonition everyone was looking at her.

"I saw the Seer becoming the new Source and then killing us all."

Piper's eye's narrowed and Buffy just slid on to a chair and started to laugh, Xander looked at everyone. "Man don't we have enough to do with out having to vanquish a new source every day."

The others started laughing to till they were all holding their stomachs, Cole was the first one to stop laughing and catch his breath. "Guys this is really serious if the Seer becomes the new Source, it could almost be impossible to stop her."

Tara sighed. "Well we are gonna have to deal with her before we can deal with the Elders. But first I think we all could use a day off," Tara smiled wide, "as the newest member of the Warren family I declare this a witch free day. So we can do whatever we want to."

Piper sat in her and Leo's bedroom and ran her hands over her still flat stomach and thought about the battles that were coming, and the secret she hadn't shared with her family. How was she supposed to protect this innocent life inside of her when they had to fight the things that they fought everyday.

Leo stood in the sun room and looked out the window to the bright blue sky that barely had any clouds and thought about the last sixty years and all the good he had done. He thought about all that Tara had told him and the others. His decision had been firm if he had to choose between his family and the elders it would be his family every time, but it had been difficult to resist the pull and call of the elders, he sank into a chair and put his head in his hands and thought of the coming battles.

Cole paced the yard, while keeping an eye on a laughing Phoebe who was talking to Xander and Buffy, he couldn't help them, how could he. He didn't have any powers he was no longer a demon, just a mortal man. He looked at Xander and wondered how he did it, how he could be engaged to the longest lived Vampire Slayer, and not be crazy with worry and scared she might not come back to him. Phoebe smiled at him and he went over and sat with them and listened with one ear as Phoebe and Buffy discussed Buffy's upcoming wedding.

Xander made the right noises when a comment was required but he was lost deep in thought about how he could keep Buffy safe, even knowing that wasn't a possibility how he could help her call back the essence of the Slayer.

Buffy smiled on the outside but on the inside she was consumed with worry, she still wasn't able to call the essence of the slayer back to her, she wouldn't be able to fight without her slayer powers, and if they didn't come back soon she would have to ask the others for help.

Paige stood in the attic staring at the people on the blanket when she felt the urge to capture all of them, herself and her mother and Prue Included. She would set the painting in the forest all of them in a circle around a roaring fire, she smiled and started to work.

Willow and Tara went for a walk through Golden Gate Park and talked of their future and where they wanted it to go. Both were worried about the coming battles but nether feared it, they had faced a lot with their time on the Hellmouth, defeating the Seer was just another typical day in their life's

_The Seer stood before the dark council, which was made up of ten upper level demons. The council was talking quietly amongst themselves, the demon in the center cleared his throat. "Seer you come before us and demand to be the new Source so will shall put the same challenge to you that we have to the others. Bring us the powers of the Charmed Ones and the Warren Witch and you shall be made the New Source."_

_The Seer was fuming on the inside, how could these idiots not see that she perfect as the new Source, but she simple smiled. "It will be done, but to do this I will require a great deal more power than I possess."_

_The council nodded and spoke as one. "We shall give you a power increase."_

_The Seer smiled, and thought soon; very soon I shall be the new Source._

It was later in the evening when the whole group was back together at the Manor talking to each other about their day. Buffy waited for a while until everyone had finished talking. Then she stood and started pacing. "I have a problem everyone, Mrs. McClay told me I should be able to call the essence of the slayer back when I needed it but so far I can't seem to get it back."

Piper looked at Leo for an answer. "Leo do you know anything about this?"

Leo shook his head. "No, for once this is out of my area, I know very little about the Slayer accept for what most know."

Cole smiled. "I remember a Slayer, her name was Samantha Cane, even the Source feared her, she not only killed vampires but many of the Source's most feared demons. I ran across her once and barely made it away, for some reason she let me live."

Phoebe smiled and snuggled closer to Cole. "Maybe there's something in the Book of Shadow's."

Paige called for it and it appeared in her hands. "Okay Gram's this is when we could use a little bit of help here."

The pages started flipping as if an invisible hand was turning them when they stopped, Paige leaned over and read. "Into every generation one girl is born with the strength and skill to kill the Vampire's and demons, to stop the swell of their numbers, the spread of their evil. She is the Slayer and their can only be one, when one slayer die's another is called," Paige turned the page and continued reading. "If the essence of the Slayer is lost as it once was by Lucy Hanover due to a spell. it is no simple matter to retrieve it, the Slayer in question must go on a quest to find the true essence of her power and only then can she retrieve that which is hers."

Willow looked at the group. "Is that all it says?"

Paige shook her head. "There's a spell to send the Slayer to where her quest would start, she would need an Anchor in this world and one to go with her to be a guide."

Piper nodded her head. "Okay so who is gonna be the anchor and who is gonna be the guide."

Just then a voice said. "No one." and an energy ball struck Piper throwing her back and knocking her out. The others turned to see the Seer standing their an evil smile on her face. Phoebe jumped into the air and levitated there as she called on the electricity. The Seer flicked her hands and smiled as Phoebe was thrown into the Grandfather clock, Cole raced over to Phoebe, who Leo was trying to heal but couldn't, he was now mortal. Willow's eyes went black as she floated off the ground, she uttered a word and a barrier formed between them and the Seer, Willow looked over her shoulder at Paige. "Heal them hurry," to Tara she said, "find a spell to get rid of her."

Tara grabbed up the Book of Shadows but in her haste grabbed her Cousins book and not hers as she started flipping through it, she found the spell and glanced at Willow who was breaking out in sweat from straining to hold the barrier up, she glanced at her cousins and saw Paige healing Piper. She looked at the Seer and started reciting the spell. "Evil Seer in my sight vanquish thyself, vanquish thy might in this day and night."

As she finished the spell she looked at the Seer but nothing happened, she glanced at the book and realized her mistake, grabbed up her book but the Seer smiled and with one final energy ball smashed through the barrier and threw Willow into a wall, and glided up to Tara, who glanced at her and then kicked the book over towards who Cousins who were standing now, the Seer raised her hands and smiled as she formed an energy ball in her hands. Piper stepped forward and threw her hands up and froze the room. Paige and Phoebe stepped up ready to read the vanquish spell when Piper held up a hand. "Wait I want her to feel this."

She unfroze the Seers head, the Seer glared at them all as the Charmed Ones read the spell. "Evil Seer in my sight vanquish thyself, vanquish thy might in this day and night."

The Seer screamed as her body burst into fire and slowly faded away. The others stood looking at the spot, when Cole revealed something he thought he never would with two words. "Goodbye Mother."


	10. The Mountains I must Climb

She unfroze the Seers head, the Seer glared at them all as the Charmed Ones read the spell. "Evil Seer in my sight vanquish thyself, vanquish thy might in this day and night."

The Seer screamed as her body burst into fire and slowly faded away. The others stood looking at the spot, when Cole revealed something he thought he never would with two words. "Goodbye Mother."

Phoebe looked at him. "Mother?"

Cole nodded his head. "Yes, the Seer was my Mother, but I don't want to talk about that now, we have more important things to do."

Piper shook her head to clear it. "Right, So who is gonna be the anchor and who is gonna be the guide?"

Leo cleared his throat. "Well traditionally the anchor was someone whom the person trusted and loved." Everyone looked at Xander; he nodded his head that he would do it.

Leo continued. "I suppose the Guide could be anybody really. Buffy do you have a preference?"

Buffy looked at them all but she kept coming back to Cole for some reason she trusted him and knew he would be the best on this quest. He had been a demon for a long time and knew his away around the supernatural plus he was strong.

"I think I want Cole to be my guide on this."

Everyone was surprised but didn't argue as they had a lot to do, Willow and Tara started laying out the circle they would need as the Charmed Ones went over the spells again, the spell to open the door to the Slayers Quest and the other was to open the eyes of the Guide. When the circle was done, Cole stepped into one and waited as the Charmed Ones started to chant.

"_In the name of the Goddess, he is blessed. Like a flower he shall open and grow. With this spell he will command the unseen to be shown, as the guide and companion of our chosen champion."_

As the spell ended a silver light formed around Cole then disappeared, showing the spell had worked. Buffy stepped into the circle with him as Leo issued some last minute advice.

"I've only heard of the Quest of Slayer, but from what I have heard you will encounter visions and ghost from your past that will direct you on your way. Be careful!"

Cole and Buffy nodded as the girls started the spell to open the door.

"_Take this warrior, our chosen champion to her quest, her companion with her, together they are bound and together they shall enter the world of the unseen and only together can they leave. And return to us."_

As they finished speaking, a door formed and then opened Buffy stepped through followed by Cole, then the Door snapped shut and vanished behind them.

Xander stared at the spot where the love of his life had been and wished her luck.

After the door closed Buffy and Cole had dropped to the ground and looked around, to the left they saw a barren desert (think of the desert when Buffy went on the quest in season five), to the right a forest.

Buffy took a breath. "Well Cole which way do we go?"

Cole looked around and stared at the desert, he so wanted to avoid that. "Let's go right."

Buffy nodded and started off, Cole right beside her. As they entered the forest it got dimmer and the trees seemed to be dead as if in winter.

Cole was quiet for a while, then asked. "Buffy why did you want me as your guide?"  
Buffy looked at him for a second. "I'm not sure Cole, I had this gut feeling and if there's one thing I learned as the Slayer it's to follow your gut."

They stopped talking as they approached a fork in the road, not sure which way to go they stared down the left fork and were just turning that way when a caramel complicated woman appeared.

Buffy gasped. "Kendra?"

Cole narrowed his eyes. "Who's Kendra?"

"She was the Slayer called when I died the first time, Drusilla killed her."

Kendra smiled. "Buffy you have chosen a difficult but admirable path to walk, out of the long line of slayers only one other has ever passed this test. I am the first of many that will appear to guide you on the way but be careful this realm is filled with danger. You will want to continue down this path but a warning, the other Guides will challenge you and you must best them to get their information."

Kendra disappeared just as silently as she had appeared, Cole and Buffy started Moving on down the path. Cole looked at her. "Buffy tell me what it's like to be a Slayer?"

Meanwhile back at the Manor, when Buffy had walked through the door an odd thing happened to Xander, he went into a trance, when Willow went to snap him out of it Leo stopped her. "No Willow, he linked to Buffy so that if there is any danger or risk to them he can break the spell and pull them out."

Willow Stepped back, with a worried look on her face, just as the doorbell rang. Piper huffed out a breath and went to see who it was, she was gone a second when she came back with Patty and Prue. Phoebe, Paige and Tara went to hug and say hello when Piper decided it was time to tell them her secret.

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone stopped and looked at her, a pin drop could be heard, just as Grams appeared and said. "What!"

Buffy hadn't answered him right away but thought on it for a minute. "Well from everything I have learned and heard, when a Slayer is first called she should feel a rush of power and strength, I never felt any different, I mean yeah I could sense vamps now and there was the dreams but until Merrick came I didn't realize that I was different or that I was destined to save the world on a daily basis. I hated it at first and still apart of me does hate it, but I have learned to accept it. I was never your typical Slayer; I had a life, friends, and family. I wouldn't give that up. Hell I even quit the Counsel for a while, after the End of Day's when the essence was removed from me, that was when I realized how big a part of my life slaying had become and I missed it."

Cole nodded his head but before he could speak they had come to the end of the forest and what they saw in front of them took their breath away, it was a waterfall that looked like it dropped a few thousand feet, a wooden bridge spanned the length of it, Buffy sighed. "No way it's gonna be this easy, come on Cole."

As she stepped onto the bridge, suddenly a shaggy beast appeared before them and growled. "Slayer."

Buffy did a double take. "Roland."

Roland nodded his head. "Buffy, it has been a long time. But now it seems I have been chosen to issue the first challenge, remember Buffy whatever happens, I will not die, but if something should happen to either of you, the other will not be able to leave."

A quarter staff appeared in Buffy's hands as did one in Roland's, Cole looked a little worried. "Buffy what is he?"  
Roland seemed to hear him and looked him over. "I am the Erl King, Lord of the Wild Hunt," he turned to Buffy, "Slayer are you ready?"

Buffy just nodded and attacked they went blow for blow spanning the length of the bridge, neither gaining the upper hand. Buffy swept at Roland's feet and than faked a move to his middle and knocked him off his feet, pushing the end of her staff into his chest.

"I won."

Roland smiled or what could pass for a smile. "I had no doubt that you wouldn't," he stood up and followed Buffy back to Cole, "you fought just as beautifully as I remembered, like you were dancing."

Buffy smiled. "How is Treasure doing?"

Roland smiled thinking of his Queen. "Wonderful, she just gave me a daughter to go along with the son we have. Now Buffy continue over the bridge but be careful, the dangers in this world are many and will get worse as you get closer to finishing the Quest. As I said over the bridge, at the fork, well your guide shall know what to do."

Roland disappeared as Kendra had, Cole shook his head. "Buffy you keep some strange company."

Buffy just laughed as they started over the bridge. "This from an ex demon, who fell in love with the woman he was suppose to have killed."

Cole smiled, and Buffy looked at him with curios look on her face. "Cole tell me what it was like growing up with a mother like the Seer."

"What," Grams said again, "you're going to have a baby!"

Piper nodded while looking at Leo for a reaction, he was quiet for a second till his face split into a big old grin and he swung Piper up in his arms. "We're gonna have a baby."

Paige and Phoebe smiled, thinking of the Niece they were to have. Piper smiled then went serious. "But how are we supposed to protect her, Grams we are going up against the Elders\Powers."

Grams was quiet. "Well I am pretty sure there is a spell for something like this in the book because we used it when Patty first got pregnant with Prue. It protects the baby from all outside harm until it is born."

Piper and the others scrambled for the book to look through it for the spell. As a happy Patty contemplated being a Grandmother, Grams floated over to Patty and smiled. "Our baby is having a baby of her own."

Patty and Grams started crying quietly, when Grams looked up. "Oh I have news about Buffy," she said glancing at Xander who was still in a trance, "she has passed the first challenge and they are both okay."

Willow and Tara let a small sigh and looked at Xander, they had moved him to a chair and into a sitting position but it was getting late, and who knew how long Buffy and Cole would be.

Cole looked at Buffy and sighed, as they started over the bridge, he began to speak. "It was never easy, after she left my father and returned to the demon world, she got even more demanding, she did a good job of stripping me of my humanity when I was young. As I grew older and more powerful than her I stopped listening to her, but she was proud of the fact that I worked my way up the demonic chain, so fast I ended up being one of the Sources favorite demons. That all changed when I was ordered to kill the Charmed Ones. I fill in love with Phoebe almost right away; my mother saw this and was..."

He stopped talking and looked at Buffy. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Buffy understood and remained silent each lost in there own thoughts. When they came to the fork in the road, Cole clutched his head and fill to his knees, Buffy looked at him worried until his eye's cleared. "What the hell was that, you okay Cole?"

"He will be fine." Said a familiar voice

Buffy looked up and saw Kendra standing there, in a beautiful gown, that was medieval in style, it was white, off the shoulder, it fit snug to the waist where it flared out straight down to her feet, where she was wearing satin shoes. Her long ebony hair usually in a braid down her back was piled on her head in a complicated mass. Buffy's eyes went wide.

"Kendra you look beautiful."

Kendra smiled, and then remembered Cole. "Your guide will be fine, he has received powers that will enable him to be a better guide," She turned to Cole who was just now standing up, "The powers you have been given are permanent and will be with you when you leave this world."

Cole looked at his hands, then to the ground. "What powers was I given?"

"The Omega has decided that since the Vampire Angel has a seer and the other slayer Faith, has a Champion. That you would become the seer for Buffy should she get her powers back. You will have visions, Cole. As your mother did, you will be able to control them," She turned back to Buffy, "You defeated Roland, but your last two challenges will be by far the hardest. Good luck Buffy, I wish you well on the rest of your journey."

Then Kendra disappeared and Buffy sighed. "Well Cole which way do we go?"  
Cole looked towards the mountain. "We should head towards there."

Buffy nodded and turned down the path towards the large mountain, and started walking to it with Cole falling into step with her. Each lost in thought, Cole of his new powers and new responsibility, Buffy about the coming challenges she would have to face; they walked along time before they decided to rest at the base of the mountain. Buffy sat on the boulder, while Cole leaned against it. Buffy looked around her and took in the beauty of this place.

Cole's thoughts were more on the line of the slayer there had to have been one before Buffy. "Buffy what do you know, about the slayer that came before you?"

Buffy looked at Cole startled for a moment. "All I know is her name was India Cohen; I never wanted to know any more about her. She died so that I could go on saving the world."

"So true," said a new voice, "and you turned out to be a far better chosen one then I ever was."

Buffy turned her head and saw a small compact girl about her height, with very dark brown hair. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "I am the one that died so you could go on saving the world, I am India Cohen."

Buffy's green eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock, Cole just shook his head. India looked at Cole. "You were once a demon, I know this as I know all things in this realm," she turned to Buffy, "You have progressed far more than I did as a Slayer, you have realized that nothing is as ever as black and white as it seems, that there are shades of gray. You have loved and have been loved by a vampire and you know that some demons are not hell bent on destroying the world." India brushed a hand down her blue gown, that in an instant changed into a pair of tight jeans and a halter top, "I am here to issue your next challenge and to make things interesting." The dead slayer waved her hand and Cole appeared in a cage hanging over a deep ravine, with a flame licking at the cord that held it. "You must best me in order to save your guide."

That said India launched herself at Buffy, and sent her flying against the Mountain, Buffy stood to her feet just as the other the slayer came at her, they traded blows each dodging the others attacks, they were well matched, but Buffy was THE slayer, Prophecy had been written about her, and she would not die in this world, India had made a mistake in threatening Cole because that was the one thing that made Buffy work that much harder was threatening her family. Buffy jumped in the air and landed a spinning roundhouse kick to India's head, the other slayer dropped to the ground, Buffy put her foot on India's chest and looked to the rope holding Cole's cage, the rope was almost burned through, she looked back at India. "Release him."

India didn't say a word but waved her hand and Cole was safely standing next to her. Buffy removed her foot and helped India to her feet, India smiled. "You are truly THE slayer; you have much more to do in your world. Your destiny awaits you. You think you know what you are, who you are, you don't know you haven't even begun."

India disappeared leaving Buffy and Cole alone. "Cole lets go I want to get this very fun quest over with." So said they started walking up the mountain.

At the manor, the others were sitting lost in their own thoughts, when a demon appeared. Tara jumped to her feet and threw it across the room, while Willow ran to protect Xander. Piper threw up her hands and froze the Demon. "What in the hell is that thing."

Leo had been oddly quiet tell now. "It's begun, that used to be a messenger for the Elders."

Just then the demon unfroze and sent Piper flying into Leo knocking them both over, Phoebe jumped to her feet and threw her hand to the sky, a bolt of lightning flew into her palm and she threw it at the demon destroying it where it stood. Paige hurried over to Leo and Piper to see if they were okay, while Phoebe stared at her hand then said. "Buffy, Cole where ever you are you need to hurry back, we need you."

They had walked the winding path up the mountain till they came to a clearing to rest, just as they sat down. Kendra once again appeared, this time her gown was scarlet in color and her long hair hung down her back, on her head she wore a tiara. She smiled at Buffy and Cole. "I know you have questions, and as requested by The Omega I am here to answer them."

Buffy started pacing. "Twice now I have been told you think you know who you are, what you are. You don't know, you haven't even begun. What the hell does that mean?"

Kendra smiled. "Buffy, it means simply that your destiny still awaits you, that you don't know what you're capable of yet."

Cole watched Buffy pacing, then looked to Kendra. "The other Slayer, India. Said that Buffy was THE chosen one. What did she mean?"

Kendra walked to a rock and sat down. "Buffy is a prophecy Slayer, simply put. The Omega made Buffy more pure in her power gave her more than the other slayers, because they knew that this battle was coming and she would be needed."

Kendra stood from the rock. "You have no more time to ask questions, and I have no more time to answer them. You should continue, up the mountain to your last challenge."

Then Kendra disappeared, leaving in her place a crescent moon wand and a note.

Champions,

The wand before you is called the crescent moon wand; it will be needed in the battle with the Elders\powers. You must seek out the savior and place the wand in her hands. Once the wand is placed in her hands the Silver Imperium Crystal shall appear.

Buffy looked at the note then picked up the wand and the nap-sack that appeared next to it, she put the wand in the sack, glanced at Cole and they started back up the mountain. As they neared the top it got too dark for them to see so they made a fire, and sat down to wait for the sunrise, Buffy figured they had been in this crazy world for a day and a half, she wanted it over. Kendra had said she had one more challenge and she wondered who it was.

Cole glanced at the blond slayer. "Buffy what do you make of this Savior?"

"Cole I wish I knew, none of this makes sense, the prophecy didn't say anything about a savior or a wand."

They lapsed into silence again, and watched as the sun rose over the mountain, they stood and put out the fire and continued up the mountain, it was a hard hike up an uneven rocky path, as they neared another large clearing; a woman who looked remarkably like Buffy appeared. "I have been waiting for you."

Buffy nodded. "So you are the last challenge and I'm guessing a Slayer too."

The blond woman nodded her head. "I am Lucy Hanover, the only Slayer besides you to have lost her powers and then to take this quest to retrieve them."

Cole stepped forward. "The spell to open the door to here is in the Halliwell Book of Shadow's, you would have had to have known a Warren to get that spell."

"Yes, I was friendly with a descendant of Melinda Warren's, her granddaughter Grace." Lucy turned to Buffy. "It is time you must best me in battle to finish this quest."

Buffy didn't give her time to finish talking and launched herself at the other slayer, they fought back and forth, both of them evenly matched, until Lucy rammed both fists into Buff's chest and sent her flying, she skidded over the mountain barely holding on by her finger tips, she couldn't get a good grip to pull herself up and Cole was barred from helping her. Then she felt hands grip her and pull her up, she Lucy as she climbed back on to the clearing, they resumed fighting with out a word, until Buffy realized something, to best her didn't necessarily mean to win in a fight, sometimes a slayer need to know when to admit defeat. She dropped her hands and faced Lucy.

Lucy smiled widely. "So you at last learned the lesson, all of us have been trying to teach you since you entered this world. That even as the Slayer you are but a simple human girl, who can't always save everyone."

Buffy looked surprised. "So I won?"

"You have won, the essence awaits you at the top of the mountain, you have completed you quest, I have been granted a look into your future and am allowed to answer one question."

Buffy looked surprised and wasn't sure what to ask. "If I have a daughter will she be a Slayer."

Lucy smiled. "You shall have a daughter, and she will be a combination of Slayer and her father the White Knight. She to will have a destiny not as the Slayer, but connected just the same."

That said Lucy disappeared, Buffy walked to Cole and looked at the bend that lead to the end of this journey. Cole smiled. "I guess the Japanese were right when they said a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."

Buffy started laughing as they walked the last mile to the final clearing; they saw a desert, a roaring fire and a figure on the other side of the fire. Cole cocked his head. "Who is that?"

Buffy sighed. "I should have known, she is the first Slayer."

The first slayer in her way invited them to sit, once they had, she spoke. "Love brought you to your gift."

Buffy shook her head. "You said death was my gift."

"Death was your gift to the world, Love for your family and friends and the world brought you here and lead you to this gift."

The first slayer raised her hand and in it was a glowing ball of energy. "This is the essence, and it is yours as it was never mine. I became the slayer by choice, and you because you shared my blood as all slayers do was chosen to protect the world from things that they don't believe in any more. Your destiny awaits you."

The first Slayer released the essence and it flowed into Buffy, then the First Slayer disappeared, as a door appeared in front of Buffy and Cole. Cole looked at Buffy. "So are you all right."  
Buffy smiled. "It's good to be me again."

T.B.C.

AN2; the Crescent Moon wand and the Imperium Silver Crystal do not belong to me, they belong to Sailor Moon


	11. A New Destiny For The Warren Witch

The first Slayer released the essence and it flowed into Buffy, then the First Slayer disappeared, as a door appeared in front of Buffy and Cole. Cole looked at Buffy. "So are you all right."  
Buffy smiled. "It's good to be me again."

They stepped through the door and were sucked through a portal, the portal caused an earth quake on the other side. Piper just saw two figures fall from the portal, and land on their feet, so she threw her hands up to blow them up, she tossed out her power just as she realized that it was Cole and Buffy, Buffy pushed Cole out of the way and they tumbled to the floor, Buffy looked up at the group. "Well it's nice to see you all to."

Piper looked sheepish and apologized as Phoebe tossed herself into Cole's arms and kissed him. Buffy went over to Xander who was just looking around; she knelt in front of him and smiled. He looked at her and gave a lopsided grin. "I saw it all, all the battles, I saw Kendra and the first Slayer, I saw it all."

He pulled Buffy into his arms and kissed her, Cole cleared his throat and Buffy turned her head, he was holding the knapsack with the wand in it. She looked at the others, then looked at Xander. "Guys we have a lot to talk about. Kendra gave me and Cole that Knapsack, inside it is something called the Crescent Moon Wand and it belongs to someone called the Savior, she will be need in the battle with the Elders\Powers," She turned to Xander, "Lucy Hanover was my last challenge Xander, when I beat her, she told me that she was granted a look into my future and that I was allowed to ask one question. So I asked her if I had a daughter would she be a Slayer."  
The others looked on in silence, as Xander went through a mixture of emotions. "What did she say?"  
Buffy smiled. "She said, I would have a daughter that would be a combination of Slayer and her father the White Knight. She said she to will have a destiny not as the Slayer but connected just the same. We're gonna have a daughter."

Xander smiled and held her closer, Willow and Tara smiled with tears in their eyes, but it was Paige who addressed the most important question. "How do we find this Savior?"

Cole looked up from his quiet conversation with Phoebe. "Kendra said all we have to do is place the wand into the right hands and the Imperium Silver Crystal would appear."

Buffy picked up the story. "The Savior is obviously important in the battle and will be needed and all we know is that the savior is a woman, but not how to find her."

Phoebe opened the knap sack and removed the wand, premonitions upon premonitions hit her, she saw all of them in a half circle facing the Elders\powers, the vision switched and she saw Buffy in a wedding dress all of them in attendance but someone was missing and she couldn't see who it was, the final vision hit her and knocked her to the floor, all she saw was a headstone, she couldn't make out the name but she knew the meaning.

As her vision cleared she tried to stand up but she wobbled, so Cole helped her to her feet and held on to her, she looked at the group. "I had three premonitions, I saw us all facing the elders, then I saw Buffy in a wedding dress all of us were there but one was missing, then I saw a headstone but couldn't see a name."

Willow looked around the room. "What does that mean?"

Phoebe was lost in her own thoughts so Leo answered for her. "She gets her premonitions for two reasons to prevent what she sees and to understand why it has to happen."

Buffy looked upset her green eyes narrowed. "So which reason is it?"

Phoebe looked at her. "We have to prepare for the fact that one of us is meant to die."

Buffy was on her feet. "That's not good enough, why do any of us have to die, there has to be a way to save all of us and still win the battle."

"We'll look for away Buffy," Piper said as she moved to stand next to her sister, "but in all our time as Witches we have learned that nothing happens that isn't meant to happen."

Tara had been quiet as she had listened to her family and those considered family argue over Phoebe's premonition, she stood in front of the wand. "Everyone stop it, this solves nothing, and we have to be able to work as a team."

She swooped down and picked up the wand, she sucked in a sharp breath and started glowing, the others took a step forward and were repelled by the silver energy, they watched wide eyed as a semi large crystal came out of Tara's chest suspended in mid-air for a moment before it floated to the wand and settled there. As the energy cleared Tara fell to her knee's as the ground started to tremble(AN; LOL there seems to be quite a few earthquakes in my story) just as suddenly as it started it stopped and standing before them was a boy-child with shockingly blond hair and huge blue eye's."

"The Savior is revealed."

Tara looked up just as Buffy went on the attack. "Wait that's the Vessel."

The boy-child nodded his head, Tara looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me."

The vessel shrugged his shoulders. "The savior was hidden even from us something's even we can't see, the last part of the puzzle is in place, the elders\powers have stepped up there efforts to get to the Omega. You must prepare for the toughest battle of your lives. When you are ready the Savior shall bring you to the Omega."

The boy-child disappeared, but before he did he looked at Tara with a tear in his eye. Buffy smiled thinly. "Damn Tara how many destiny's do you have.  
Everyone laughed at the tension breaker, as Willow helped Tara to her feet, Tara looked at the wand and the silver crystal and felt power clean and pure course through her. Xander looked around the room and asked the obvious question. "How do we prepare for this?"

Piper sighed. "We prepare in our way, I am going to make us a dinner fit for kings, and we are gonna try to forget this battle for a few hours."


	12. Endings and Beginning

The group ate the dinner Piper made and laughed and kidded on the surface everything looked so normal, but fears plagued each of them. Losing this battle wasn't an option yet they didn't know how to win it. Piper laid a hand on her belly where her baby was, she sat at the head of the table, whether she liked it or not she was the head of this family, she looked at her grandmother. "I regret no choice I made. Nor do I regret my mistakes."

Grams looked at her middle granddaughter and smiled. "Nor do I regret any of mine. If I had chosen differently, Piper, perhaps you wouldn't be here now. Would not be what you are. So I have no regrets. Will you be able to say the same at the end of your time?"

Piper nodded. "I cherish my gift and bring harm to none. I live my life and live it well."

"As did I." Grams spread her arms. "We hold this place but the time grows short." She moved her hand and an imagine of the Elder's appeared and the group watched as they made a rip into the realm of the Omega. "They crave most what they can not have and what they can not have, in the end, will defeat them."

Tara looked at her Aunt. "Aunt Penny what haven't we done, what is left for us?"

"Everything!" Then Grams disappeared living them all alone.

Buffy looked at the table that went silent during the exchange. "What the hell just happened here."

Leo looked at Piper then at Buffy. "Grams was the head of the family, then Prue. Piper was not prepared nor was she ready for the job. She has made mistakes and choices and she was letting her Grandmother know she doesn't regret them."

Piper smiled it was wonderful having someone know that much. "I think it's time we took this battle to the next level. Why should we wait to be attacked lets attack first."

Tara nodded her head and stood up. "Everyone gather around me, we go to the realm of the omega and finish this." The others gathered around Tara and joined hands. Tara raised the wand as the silver crystal glowed. "Take us to our destiny."

There was a flash of light and the group was gone, they reappeared in the same field Tara had been in when she was summoned to the Omega. Just as in Phoebe's vision, they stood in a half circle with Tara in the center. The group looked upon the elders for the first time, two women and one man, stood there in flowing white robes. They looked at Leo and spoke as one. "You have betrayed us White lighter, so you shall be dealt the same fate as those you consider family."

Piper threw her hands up and let go with her power to explode, the Elders blew up but they reconstituted themselves. "Do you believe that you can defeat us with that puny power?"

They threw out there hands and sent the group flying they all landed in different places. Buffy landed next to Tara as they helped each other to their feet, the ground started shaking and split in to a chasm, Tara looked at the others across the canyon then back to the elders, what she had to do became crystal clear in her mind

Buffy saw the look in Tara's eye and shook her head, Tara gave a serene smile. "Buffy I have to, this is my destiny. Tell Willow I love her, I will always love her and give my love to the rest of the family."

"There has to be another way!"

Tara knew there wasn't much time left but enough for her to finish. "No Buffy, this is the only way, my life for all of yours. We all have a destiny Buffy, yours is to go on and be the slayer, make the world a safer place, and mine is this. Phoebe was right; she had that premonition to help us understand why this had to happen. Help Willow to heal, in the beginning she won't understand why I did this, just as Dawn didn't understand why you sacrificed yourself to save her and the world."

Tara raised the wand and the silver crystal glowed, with her other hand she used her telekinesis to throw Buffy across the gap with the others, she started a spell that would cast a circle around them and protect them.

"From Earth I come of Earth I entreat. Quake and quiver beneath my feet. The dark what's mine will swallow, and none his fall will follow. I am Earth and she is me. As I will it so mote it be."

A circle very much like a bubble appeared around Tara's family to protect them as she raised the wand and pointed it at the Elders\Powers. "I alone am left; tonight I stand and challenge you. Come from the dark and do what you will do my fate in my own hands rest. You have come to your last hour come and face this witch's power."

The Elders stepped forward glowing bright their power pulled together, smiles on their faces, they assumed that with out her family beside her, she would never be able to best them; she hadn't had enough time to learn how to use the crystal. They released their combined powers at Tara

She raised the wand and the power was deflected, she raised her wand again. Her battle worn clothes turned into a flowing silver dress, a tiara upon her head. "A circle of family joined in power to face this darkest hour. They your hand can not touch."

She allowed her powers to flow into the wand and out through the silver crystal, their powers clashed a beam of pure silver light battled against a beam of pure white light. As Tara felt her power being pushed back she used a mental voice that could be heard by all in the circle. "_My family I need you all of you."_

The eight people in the circle closed their eyes and felt their powers join with Tara's. Tara opened her eyes as she felt her family's power flow through her and into the wand. "For my family, for our world."

She gave one last push of her powers and watched as the beam went through the Elders and destroyed them, the backlash of the power struck Tara and threw her back across the gap and into the barrier she created. She slid down and lay there, as the circle collapsed with the last of her power. Willow came running out and dropped to her knees.

"Tara, baby please," she looked at Paige, "heal her!"

Paige kneeled and tried. "I can't."

Tara opened her eyes. "My destiny is complete, the world is safe. Willow understand why I had to do this."

Tara's eye's closed as she breathed her last breath, Willow's anguished scream could be heard through out all the realms. Buffy and Xander each laid a hand on Willow's shoulder, Willow looked up at them and threw herself into their arms and sobbed. Buffy looked at the others each was shedding tears for a lost sister. A bright golden light appeared and the vessel stepped from it, without a word he went to Tara, his huge blue eyes overflowing with tears. He looked at the group "It is done the Elder's destroyed," his child like voice thick with tears, "her life for all of yours, this was her gift to you and the world. We shall send you back now."

_One week Later_

A small group of people stood near an open grave, preparing to bury a hero the world would never know about. Buffy stepped up to the small podium and cleared her throat.

"We all debated on who should say the eulogy. I was chosen because Tara gave me a message for all of you." She wiped the tears from her eyes, and sought out Xander, he smiled at her and that gave her the strength to go on. "I saw the look in Tara's eye and knew what she was about to do because I did the same thing, I told her there had to be another way. She smiled at me in that way she had, that made everything seem alright and said Buffy I have to this is my destiny, tell Willow I love her, that I will always love her and give my love to the rest of the family. Tara's last words were of love and that's as it should be. Even if the world doesn't know what a hero she is, we know and will never forget."

She walked from the podium as Dawn stood up. "We all thought of a way to honor Tara, we decided on a song called There are Angel's Among Us."

The music started playing as Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood at the podium and sang.

"_I was walking home from school on a cold winter day  
Took a shortcut through the woods and I lost my way  
It was gettin' late I was scared and alone  
Then a kind young woman took my hand and led me home  
Mama couldn't see her though she was standing there  
But I knew in my heart she was the answer to my prayer_

_Oh I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above  
They come to you and me in our darkest hour  
To show us how to love, to teach us how to live  
To guide us with the light of love_

_When life held troubled time and had me down on my knees  
There's always been someone to come along and comfort me  
A kind word from a stranger to lend a helping hand  
A phone call from a friend just to say I understand  
Now ain't it kind of funny at the dark end of the road  
Someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope_

_Oh I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above  
They come to you and me in our darkest hour  
To show us how to love, to teach us how to live  
To guide us with the light of love_

_They wear so many faces  
Show up in the strangest places  
To grace us with their mercies  
In out time of need  
Oh I believe..._

_Oh I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above  
They come to you and me in our darkest hour  
To show us how to love, to teach us how to live  
To guide us with the light of love."_

_Six month's later_

Buffy stood before a mirror and took in the long sweep of her ivory and satin Victorian wedding gown and smiled as Giles joined her in his Tux, she looked at him. "Everything is perfect; the only thing missing is Tara."

Giles smiled at his Daughter because that's how he thought of her. "She is here and will always be a part of everything you do."

Buffy smiled as the music started playing she watched her attendants start down the aisle first Dawn, then Faith, Phoebe, Piper, Paige and finally Willow. Then she and Giles were walking towards Xander and her future.

Willow smiled through her tears as she watched her two best friends be joined for life and thought of Tara as she has done for everyday of the past six months. She smiled Tara would have approved.

_One Year later _

Buffy lay on the hospital bed and stared down at her daughter. "Tara Rose Harris, you will never know your name sake but she died so that you could live, I just hope that you will be half the person she was."

She settled the baby in the plastic bed next to her and fell in to a deep sleep. There was a soft glow as a figure appeared by the tiny bed. Tara smiled a soft smile and leaned down to whisper to the baby. "Your whole life is before you, your destiny waits. I hope it was kinder to you than mine was to me."

She leaned in a kissed the baby and the baby murmured and settled back into sleep as Tara disappeared.

The End

AN: I know many of you aren't too happy that Tara Died defeating the Elders, but through out this story I wanted to give a tribute to not the actress that played Tara but to Tara herself. Giving her life for those of her family is something I could see her doing. I am thinking of doing another story using Tara as an angel protecting Buffy's baby who would be one day the person to lead a battle between the forces of light and darkness a final battle. Plus I need an idea about who should receive the powers of the warren witch; it doesn't have to be a warren.


End file.
